


Office Politics

by lankyguy



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Hawaii, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-08
Updated: 2011-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-17 18:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lankyguy/pseuds/lankyguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is disconsolate and in need of attention, so he changes up his style, much to Steve's chagrin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Politics

**Author's Note:**

> A plot bunny from [bananafive0](http://bananafive0.livejournal.com/). Thank to [Kalinara](http://kalinara.livejournal.com/) for the beta.

Traffic down Kapiolani is stopped, making Danny pound the steering wheel in frustration. _This city is so tiny, why in the hell is traffic always such shit?_ He notices the flashing lights and a familiar truck and groans. Cursing he pull his car off the side of the road and gets out.

A young uniformed officer moves forward ready to block him, but an older cop grabs his arm.

“Five-0,” The older man says.

The younger cop flashes the shaka and Danny nods grimly. _I hate that_ , he thought. _Why can’t they just wave, is that so flipping hard?_ He tried to flash the shaka one morning only to get laughed at.

“Really, brah?” Chin grinned.

“I hate all of you.” Danny had said in mock hurt as they laughed. And they all laughed, even MacGarrett, the smug bastard. Danny never threw the sign again. After a beer he would probably admit that his feelings did not get too hurt, he was secretly delighted by the teasing. Danny Williams had grown up in a big family, he knew the lay of the land. This is how people in his world showed they loved you, they tortured you.

McGarrett’s truck at the scene did not set him off, as he assumed that Steve was Batman, and always johnny-on-the-spot. But seeing Kono’s car, and then Chin’s hog made bile rise in his throat.

Chin Ho Kelly was talking to a Honolulu Police Department Detective, when he looked up to see Danny storming his way.

“Oh hell,” Kelly said, then hit the button on his radio. “Incoming, we’ve got an angry Jersey Detective on the scene.”

“Is there another kind?” Kono’s voice crackled on the mic.

“I heard that!” Danny shouted, never doubting for a second that Kono would hear him too.

"What the hell is going on?!” Danny demanded of Chin.

“Hello, to you too Detective Williams,” Chin said flatly, one eyebrow raising to convey disappointment to his colleague. Danny’s anger brushed it aside, as it often did. He made a mental note to buy Chin a Longboard lager, later.

“What’s the story?” Danny pushed.

“We got a call from a source, a couple of suspects in our ongoing ‘terrorist bomb plot’ were sighted here.”

Danny rolled his eyes reflexively, causing Chin to nod and give a little smirk.

The ‘terrorist bomb plot’ had been the bane of their existence of late. A nebulous tip had filtered through that Oahu was the target of an upcoming terrorist bombing and the Five-0 team had spent many hours trying to track it down. Tip after tip had led them around by the nose to stake outs and raids, all to no avail. They had spent so much time and gotten so little out of it, that they now doubted the veracity of the information. However the intel had come through all the right channels, so they soldiered on.

It was especially infuriating to Danny, as he had been forced to cancel last weekends outing with Gracie due to a tip about the plot.

“Why wasn’t I called?” Danny asked.

“Steve knew you were with Grace tonight, and after last week,” Chin sighed, he knew what was coming. “Well, he didn’t want you to miss another weekend with her.”

“I’m going to kill him.” Danny said evenly, though Chin could detect the edge in his voice.

“He was just looking out for you.”

“I’ll kill him.” Danny waved a hand and strode away.

Chin shook his head and smiled, going back to his work.

Kono looked up and grinned as Danny walked up to her. Danny always made her smile. He was sometimes caustic and abrasive, but you always know where're you stand with him. There wasn't a dishonest bone in his body, and Kono valued honesty above all else. It didn't hurt that he was also handsome, and built like a little tank. If Danny Williams hadn't been a coworker, she would be all over him.

 _Ben Bass, Danny Williams_ , she sighed. _Damn it, Chin is right, I guess I do have a thing for blond haole boys._

"Are you okay?" Danny asked, shaking her out of her reverie. He knew most of her faces, but this wistful expression was new to him.

"I'm fine!" She smiled brightly. "Howzit?"

"It was fine until I got here and found you all running a crime scene without me."

"I know, it was Steve," Kono shrugs.

"I am so tired of him. Where is his tall lanky ass?"

Kono made a nod over her shoulder.

Danny looked past her to see Steve McGarrett, talking to two young ladies from the club; two very nice looking young women.

“You have to be kidding me with this!” Danny groans, gesturing to heaven. Kono followed his gaze and laughed.

“He’s impossible, isn’t he?”

“What is wrong with this guy?” Danny puffs, pacing angrily back and forth.

"How was the weekend with Gracie?"

“It was awful.” Danny moans.

“Really? What happened? You love your weekends with Gracie.”

“No, she is great. She is perfect. But so, apparently is Step Stan.”

“Oh,” Kono said and started to put a hand on Danny’s shoulder. He ducked away from it, but caught the flash of hurt that fluttered over her face.

“Sorry, I just can’t....”

“No, it’s okay,” She protested. “Tell me what happened.”

“It was nothing. It was everything; he does everything right, they go places and do things together all the time. Stan takes her places that I can’t.”

“She doesn’t care about that stuff; she loves you.”

“He’s so handsome, he dresses so nice, and believe you me she is starting to notice those things!”

“Oh.”

“And apparently Grace is hoping for a little brother or sister!”

“...”

“She even asked me how come I don’t date, ‘Mommy has Step Stan, who do you have?’ What do I say to that?”

“Why don’t you date?” Kono asked, getting a baleful glare from Danny.

“Date who? I never go anywhere. I work all the time, and the only women I see at work are either only interested in that,” he points an accusing finger at Steve. “Or they’re you - no offense.”

“Oh, none taken,” Kono smiled.

The girls are giggling now, touching McGarrett. Danny watches one of them write her name on a piece of paper and put it in the front pocket of Steve's jeans, her hand lingering inside. _OH, COME ON!_ Danny feels a green knot twist in his stomach. _Fucking Steve McGarrett._

Steve has finally noticed Danny and breaks away from the girls to walk over.

“Oh hell, no. I am outta here.” Danny turns on a dime and strides away.

“Danny wait!” Kono protests.

“You all started this without me Rookie, you can finish it.” Danny picks up his pace and quickly disappears into the line cars, just as Steve reaches Kono.

“What’s wrong with him?” Steve asked. He immediately pulls out his phone to call Danny, but Kono lays a hand on his arm.

“Leave it.”

“But”

“You wanted him to have the night, right?”

“Yes.”

“Then let him have it.”

“But”

“Steve, trust me, you’re the last person he wants to talk to right now.” Kono said and went back to making notes on her iPad.

Steve McGarrett looked into the direction Danny went. He had a good idea where Danny was parked and without actually calculating it, knew that if he broke into a run right now, he could get to the car before Danny had a chance to drive away. McGarrett looked at Kono, who picked that exact moment to look up at him and raise an eyebrow.

“I know that face,” She frowned. “Don’t even think about it.”

"How do you know my faces?”

“Danny.”

“I’m not speaking to you for the rest of the night.” Steve walked away. With frustration he realized that sounded like something Danny would say. _Why does everything have to be about Danny Williams?_

Kono took note that he did not walk back to the young women. They were anxiously, and very obviously, still waiting on him. _My god, they’re so obvious. I hope I don’t do that. Please don’t ever let me do that._

The next morning at Five-0 Headquarters, Kono followed Danny back to his office after the morning debriefing. The New Jersey Detective had been unusually quiet through out.

Steve had desperately wanted to quiz Danny on it, on his abrupt departure, but every time he started to open his mouth, he got a glare or gesture from Kono. Danny either didn’t notice or refused to comment, which was going some distance to unnerve everyone. When did Danny not comment on everything?

For his part Chin was enjoying the tennis game between the three of them, not sure what was going on but confident he would find out sooner rather than later. He was quite content to watch them in silence.

“So?” Kono said shutting Danny’s door behind her, she slid into the chair in front of his desk.

“So? So what?” Danny said and began to diligently push papers; aligning them neatly on his desk.

“You’re going to ignore what’s going on with you.”

“I have no idea what you are on about.”

“I have no idea what you are on about? Are you watching BBCAmerica again? Steve told you that wasn’t allowed. The last time it took us a week to understand you after you picked up that stupid English accent.”

“It wasn’t English it was Scottish. You don’t harass Steve when he does that stupid Australian accent...”

“Steve has an excuse, he’s insane.”

“Steve IS insane.” Danny readily agrees and they both laugh. It is nice and easy between them. Danny wonders why it isn't like this with Steve.

“So what are we going to do about you?”

“Me? I’ll be fine.”

“No, Danny, Grace has a point. You need to get out, you need to do something in between all this,” Kono gestures to the office around them, “And her.”

“Maybe. I don’t know. I feel broken.”

“When was the last time you dated someone?” Kono asked. Danny just stared at her. “You’re kidding? Since Rachel? My, God, Danny we have to fix this!”

He shushed her and looked around, as if someone could hear.

"What do you suggest?” He asked quietly. “I was never very good at that stuff. Hell, I only went out with Rachel because she crashed into my squad car.”

“Really, she did that?” Kono asked, and Danny nodded. “I knew liked her for a reason. You got good taste, Danny”

“The sad part is, I only recently found out about that. All this time I thought it was an accident.”

“I see women flirt with you all the time, you know that right?”

“Stepped in what? Where? When?”

“Danny, every woman in the precinct house has openly gaped at you.”

“Now, I know you’re messing with me Kalakaua,” Danny started to get up.

“What about the woman who needed help starting her car in the parking lot the other day?”

“Wait, you saw that? What about her?” Danny asked.

“She took her top off,” Kono pointed out.

“It's Hawaii, it's hot, besides she had a tank top on underneath.”

“And she spilled water down the front of that tank top!”

“It was an accident.”

“That was NOT an accident. Oh my god, are you really this dense, or are you just completely hopeless?” Kono asked, amazed.

Danny put a finger to his lips and contemplated an answer. He wanted to say something, but paused and instead sat back in his chair and put his hands behind his head.

“Okay, tonight after work we are going shopping. You need some new clothes. You have a credit card, right?”

"Of course I have a credit... what is wrong with my clothes?”

“You need new pants, what are those sans-a-belt slacks?”

“They are not sans-a-belt..."

“My dad wears slacks like that. You need some style, brah.”

“I hate that ‘brah’ .... frak," Danny sputtered.

“Frak?”

“I promised Gracie I wouldn’t curse anymore. It was all I could think of.”

“Frak,”  Kono repeated.

“Go away.”

“I’m going. After work.”

“After work,” Danny agreed.

They were in men's store in the Ala Moana Shopping Center and Danny was hiding in the changing room at the store.

“I am not coming out,” Detective Williams said sheepishly. It was a new tone of voice to Kono, of all the many ways Danny expressed himself, this was different.

“Come on out you big baby.”

“They don’t look good on me. I’m not designed to wear skinny jeans.”

“I’m the judge here, come on.” Kono pleaded and finally Danny stepped out. “Now see those don’t look bad at all...”

“‘They don’t look bad’ is not the same as ‘they look good’,” Danny pointed out.

“Turn around,” Kono instructed. Danny sighed and complied. “Okay, yeah, those don’t work.”

“I told you,” Danny started with a little whine. “I have a big ass.”

“You have a huge ass.”

“Its not huge”

“It’s too big for skinny jeans.”

“I realize that, I told you I couldn’t wear them when you gave them to me. These belong on skinny hipsters in Williamsburg.”

“Williamsburg?”

“New York City”

“Ah, okay try these,” Kono threw a new pair of pants over the swinging doors.

“I thought the skinny jeans looked fine,” Steve McGarret said, making Kono jump.

“I hate it when you do that,” Kono punched him in the arm.

“No. No. No. No. NO!” Danny steamed out of the changing room in his boxers. “You get out of here.”

“It’s a public place, I have every right to be here too,” Steve grinned.

“Why _are_ you here?” Kono asked, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

“He tracked us,” Danny said.

“I tracked you,” Steve said proudly holding up his cellphone. Three blips blinked brightly on it, all in the same place. “There’s an app for that!”

“This is private time with me and Kono, you need to leave,” Danny ordered.

“I can’t make you play dress up too?” Steve laughed.

“NO!” Kono and Danny shouted in unison.

Steve laughed and backed away with a wave.

“For what it’s worth, I thought your ass looked fine in those jeans. ‘Nice tushie.'" McGarret made a gesture with both hands, mocking the way Danny had once described Rachel’s lovely posterior.

“I hate him so much,” Danny said and walked back into the dressing room.

“Yeah, I get that,” Kono said flatly. _Or just the exact opposite._

“He’s just jealous because we’re having fun without him,” Danny said.

"We’re having fun? I mean I am. I get to play dress up on _you_ ,” Kono was surprised.

Danny peaked up over the half doors.

“Yeah, I am. Mind you, it is borderline torture looking at myself in the mirror all the time, but yeah, this, out with you - doing this. Well, It doesn’t totally suck. Thank you.”

Kono smiled and threw a shirt at him.

“Put that on, too.”

Several days later, Danny brought a garment bag to work. Steve saw him in the parking lot and trotted up to him, he instinctively reached for it. Danny batted his hand away.

“Hands off, grabby.”

“What’s in the garment bag?” Steve grinned.

“I don’t know... maybe a garment?”

“And what would you be doing with this garment?”

“Decoding the human genome. I mean, what do you think I am going to do with it?”

“Is this what you bought, the other day with Kono.”

“Amazing, you must be a detective - or something. Yes, I bought it Monday night, among many other things, and much to the dismay of my credit card,” Danny opened the door and held it open for Steve. They had quit doing that little dance at the door men sometimes do, involving who should go first, some time ago.

“Do I get to see it?”

“No, I don’t think you do.”

“But if you wear it, I will get to see it,” Steve said as if this was a fact.

“I won’t put it on until you're gone. I have plans tonight.”

"You have plans," Steve looked at Danny as if he didn’t understand the words.

“‘Constipated face’ my evil plan has come to fruition.”

"How about if I ask nice?”

“No, leave me alone,” Danny went into his office and closed the door on Steve. The NAVY Seal stood there looking at him through the window. The blond detective looked heavenward for help, then went to the window and closed the blinds in Steve's face.

Minutes later, his phone beeped. It was a text from Steve.

_I want to see it._

Ignoring the double entendre Danny grinned and leaned back in his chair. This was fun.

Things didn’t improve for Steve from there, much to his chagrin, Danny bringing a change of clothes to work became a regular occurrence. It was all the more infuriating because he continued to refuse to share with McGarrett what was going on.

Danny came in Friday with his hair actually mussed up, and Steve lost it.

“Are you two going out every night?” Steve addressed Kono and Danny directly in the morning briefing.

“Don’t look at me, brah. I stayed in last night,” Kono giggled.

“I went out. What of it?” Danny's voice rumbled.

“What time did you get in?”

“None of your damn business.”

“It is my business. People know who we are. We have to be careful about the kind of image we present to the public.”

“Excuse me? Who the hell do you think you are you?” Danny pounded on the table. “I’ve watched you throw a suspect in a shark cage rather than follow proper procedure, you have no business judging my public behavior. I have one week, ONE WEEK of maybe getting out and getting a little attention for me - because just maybe I need someone to show ME a little interest and you have to piss all over it? Screw YOU McGarrett!” Danny stormed off to his office.

Steve put his hand up to his head. He knew that he had stepped in it, and badly. He looked at Kono and Chin, no one said a word they just looked at him with disappointment.

Leaning against the door frame in Danny’s office, Steve cleared his throat. Truthfully, he was surprised the office wasn’t shut and locked.

“I was out of line, I’m sorry,” Steve said tracing a line of the door frame with a finger.

“Skip it, we have a case?” Danny got up and walked out the door, past Steve. They brushed together and there was the little electrical thrill that happened whenever they touched. Steve pushed it aside.

“We do,” Steve trotted after him as they headed to the parking lot. "Where’s your tie?”

“I took it off,” Danny frowned. “You caught me just before I walked out.”

This made Steve pause in mid-step. Even if it had been a passing thought, that was a big deal for Danny Williams. The thought of Danny leaving caused a twinge in Steve’s stomach.

They were in the car and half way to the crime scene - with Steve driving, of course - before anyone spoke.

“Are you going to tell me what’s going on?”

“No.”

“You’re going to keep doing this?”

“Doing what? What am I doing?! Steven tell me!” Danny’s voice raised and the knot in Steve’s stomach released perceptibly. This was the Danny he knew, this he could deal with.

“Keeping secrets, are you going to keep - keeping secrets from me?”

“Yes. Yes, I am,” Danny smirked.

“What is that?”

“What is what?”

“That smirk. Your little shit eating grin; it is very unattractive.”

"You love it.”

“What is it?” Steve demanded.

“It’s nothing.”

“What?”

“Phineas and Ferb.”

‘What?”

“It’s a cartoon show Gracie and I watch. 'Yes. yes, I am.' Is one of their catch phrases and I say one, because they have many.”

“I know that. I watch it.”

"You've seen it? When have YOU ever watched a children's cartoon?" Danny asked slightly unnerved.  
   
"I like the inventions. They’re surprisingly effective in real life."

Danny stared at him.

“It’s amazing how you can take the nicest little thing and move it right into terrifying, and creepy," Danny said, this made Steve smile like a little kid who'd just given his father a present.

"How do I not know you watch this?” Danny asked.

“I usually watch it in bed, right before I go to sleep,” Steve shrugged.

“I love my DVR.”

“Me too," Steve agreed. It was a nice moment, he thought and after a pause he asked, "So you going to tell me what’s going on, Danny?"

“Nice try, not happening,” Danny smiled, leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. He could sense Steve squirm in the seat next to him. McGarrett cursed to himself and they drove on in silence.

The crime scene was simple and basic, they were here to do yeoman’s work, backing up HPD. The Governor liked them to do this on occasion to help keep the peace with the Police Department. Not everyone on the force liked Five-0, nor appreciated their special status.

This of course irritated Danny, because, well, what didn’t? But Danny was a cop through and through, so he keenly understood the need for keeping the Police on Five-0‘s side. He was also unfailingly loyal, so was more than willing to help them out, no matter how much he grumbled during it. Actually, Steve was rather sure that the grumbling was Danny’s way of expressing approval. McGarrett also understood the need to help HPD, though he would rather have been building a death trap.

He absently wondered if Grace Williams would like a death trap. Unbeknownst to Danny, Steve was building Gracie a tree house fort in his backyard. It was a surprise. A snare to capture unsuspecting interlopers; he could do that, right at the base of the tree. _Keep the boys away, Danny will like that, right?_

Looking up from his tablet, he watched Danny chatting with a female Police Officer. She was laughing at some joke Danny told and reached up to lay a hand on his arm. Steve’s stomach dropped, as Danny leaned over her shoulder. She was entering his number on her cellphone. As Danny turned and looked up at him, Steve frowned and walked away.

“I think I’m in trouble,” Danny smirked and trotted to follow after McGarrett. “Smooth Dawg!” Danny called after him, prompting Steve to stop and hold up a finger in warning. Danny’s grin just got wider.

“Button up your shirt,” Steve said as he got to Danny’s car. “We’re at a crime scene not a night club.”

“Excuse me?! You’re the one that hates me wearing a tie,” Danny said, astounded.

“Not wearing a tie is not the same as wearing your shirt unbuttoned to your navel.”

“I am not... Okay, you know what? You just need to stop talking.”

“Fine.”

“Fine.”

They spent the rest of the day deliberately not speaking to each other. It took an enormous amount of effort on both their parts.

That night Steve McGarrett found that his usual run did nothing to clear his head. The scene with Danny had been distasteful and he was a little ashamed of himself. _What was I thinking?_

Deciding a little food was in order, a slight detour off his diet; a treat. The NAVY seal drove back into town to his favorite pizzeria Due Divino Pastaria, near the Hilton Hawaiian Village. It was right next door to Adam's, the tattoo parlor he frequented.

Walking into Divino he immediately spotted Danny, with his date, the Police Officer from this afternoon. His partner noticed him immediately and nodded. Steve threw up the shaka and sat as far away from them as possible, his back to them.

Cursing his luck, he ordered as quickly as he could. _I have to get out of here._ He couldn’t just leave, that would just make it worse, he had to sit this out. His mind was a storm of dark thoughts,.

For his part, Danny was _most _amused. The tension in Steve’s back was evident even from across the room. Of all the dumb luck, they both picked the same night to go to for pizza. He shook his head, noting the pineapple and ham that went to Steve’s table. _Philistine. He’ll probably torture himself for a week, for going off his diet.___

Blankly he looked at his date. She had obviously just said something he was supposed to reply to and he had no idea what it was.

“Sorry,” He shrugged. It wasn’t going well before Steve got here, so he wasn’t too upset at this turn. Danny was following Kono’s advice; you have to be out there playing if you want to get any game. He looked up and noticed Steve was gone. _When did that happen? Christ, what kind of detective am I?_

“Let’s go get a drink!” Danny said brightly to his date.

Two hours later, he was home and none the worse for wear. A drink had become exactly that, his date had run into friends of hers and they mercifully provided a buffer and escape. Danny left her safe and in good hands, the ending unspoken, but mutually agreed on.

It’d been one of those evenings they both just got through. Whatever chemistry they thought they had at the crime scene had evaporated at the restaurant. Danny blamed Steve, because everything was always Steve’s fault, at least when it wasn’t Rachel’s.

 _What is it with me and dark haired beautiful crazy people?_ Immediately aware that meant he had just called Steve beautiful. _Well, yeah. *duh* Of course he is._

He walked into the living room to find Kono curled up on the couch watching movies with Gracie. His daughter launched herself into the air and slammed into him.

“Monkey, why are you still up?” Danny said, as he hugged her.

“I’m sorry, Danny,” Kono jumped in. “We had a visitor and got a bit distracted.”

“You had a visitor?” Danny asked.

“Uncle Steve was here!” Gracie squealed a little too loudly in Danny’s ear.

“Uncle Steve was here,” Danny repeated. “Gracie, go brush your teeth and we’ll get your bed ready and tuck you in.”

“Okay, Daddy.”

“Say thank you to Kono.”

“Mahalo, Auntie Kono.”

“Good night Gracie, love you,” Kono grinned.

“Love you more,” Gracie smiled. That was Danny’s smile, Kono thought.

“So,” Danny sat next to Kono on the couch. “Steve was here?”

“Yep. Came in and hung out for about two hours.”

“Two hours.”

“It was very weird. He paced around, hardly said a word. It kinda freaked us out, we didn’t know what was going on.”

“I, uh... ran into him, or he ran into us, me and my date, at the restaurant,” Danny explained.

“Okay, that makes sense then,” Kono said.

“That makes sense? How so? Enlighten me please,” Danny demanded.

“He was checking up on you, making sure you made it home and didn’t...”

“Didn’t go,” Danny looked around to make sure Gracie wasn’t there. “Sleep with my date?”

Kono shrugged in response.

“He’s off his rocker,” Danny stammered. “What? What was that look?”

Kono got up and paced, rubbed her hands on her legs and stopped and stared Danny right in the eye.

“I’m just going to throw this out there, okay?” She crossed her arms defiantly. “You two need to figure out what you're doing.”

“What do you mean?”

“Shit or get off the pot, Danny - both of you.”

“Okay, I know I’m stupid, but I am _not_ following you at all.”

“You and Steve are a couple, and everyone knows it. Everyone but the two of you, apparently.”

“Stop it, you’ve clearly developed some of McGarrett’s insanity. I thought it was congenital, but it looks like it’s contagious. Steve and I are not dating, he isn’t gay. He’s dating Catherine, have you seen her? He’s not interested in me.”

“Really, because he sure is acting like it, he’s acting like a jealous boyfriend. You act like a jealous boyfriend half the time.”

“Whoa! Wait, when I have I acted like that?”

“You were jealous of Nick Taylor.”

“That was,” Danny was gesturing with his finger, trying to poke holes in her logic. “he was a bad, bad man.”

“You were jealous the minute you met him.”

“But, I am not jealous of Catherine!”

“You also never see them together. You’re throwing your bimbos in front of Steve.”

“They are not bimbos, it was one lady, a very nice police officer, thank you very much. And I have met Catherine - I liked her.”

“It’s different, they were together when you met, but you’ve only been with him.”

“I am not with him!”

“And now you are cheating.”

“I am not cheating!”

“Even friends get jealous of their friend's time. Look, I’m not saying he’s gay, or that you’re gay for each other, or anything, just that you’re jealous of each other’s time and you need to get it sorted.” Kono picked up her handbag and walked to the door.

“Okay - thank you, I think,” Danny rubbed the back of his neck. “At least tomorrow is Sunday, I have time to figure this out before I see him again Monday.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Tomorrow’s Sunday...”

“The Sunday of our barbecue,” Kono said.

“Oh no!” Danny groaned he had completely forgotten about the monthly Five-0 staff get together at Steve’s.

“Yes, and you have to help him shop tomorrow morning,” She grinned. “It’s your turn. And if you even think of bringing a date, I will hurt you myself.”

“Look you were the one who helped get this started. You encouraged me.”

“Well, yes, but I honestly didn’t think Steve would react this way. You two need to handle this, brah.”

“We are not dating.”

“Can I just make the point that you said, ‘He’s not interested in me.’ You never said that you aren’t interested in him.”

Danny started to protest, but froze, his mouth open.

“Think about that,” Kono smiled and walked out.

“I don’t like you anymore!” Danny’s voice came through the closed door.

A short time later as Danny was tucking Gracie in, she looked up at him with her big eyes.

“Danno, are you and Uncle Steve fighting?” She asked.

“Yeah, I think we are, sweetie.”

“I don’t like it when you and Uncle Steve fight.”

“Well, you know how...” Danny stopped just short of saying ‘Mommies and Daddies’, “Grown ups can be.”

“I like Uncle Steve.”

“So do I monkey,” Danny kissed her. “Danno loves you.”

Turning off the light, he left the apartment, and sat outside in the dark by himself.

The next morning he arrived at Steve’s home with Gracie in tow. Luckily Kono had already arrived, so that left the two of them to set up, while Steve and Danny went to the Safeway.

Noticing the garment bag hanging in Danny’s car, Steve frowned. This gave Danny a little thrill. They drove in silence and Danny had a flashback of being in the car with his parents when they were fighting, it was just like this. It made him chuckle.

“What was that?” Steve asked.

“Just remembering something,” Danny smiled, “from when I was a kid.”

“Good pizza last night?”

“Good pizza,” Danny agreed, and that ended that discussion. Expectation hung in the air between them and neither knew what to say. They made it to the store and inside without serious damage to the car or grievous bodily harm to any bad guys, much to Steve’s chagrin. He longed for an explosion, or really anything right now. Even a little fire would do.

Danny wasn’t any happier, he hated silence. The only time there was quiet in his childhood home was when something was very wrong. It made him itch.

They began piling in the groceries and beer, plenty of beer. No one was driving home, tonight that much was clear. Rachel was picking Gracie up at five, after that the real drinking would begin.

“We should make our own beer,” Danny said brightly.

“Yeah?” Steve liked that idea immediately.

“Think about it, our own Five-0 microbrew,” Danny held up a Longboard lager, picturing a Five-0 logo on it.

“I like that idea,” Steve smiled his chipmunk smile that melts hearts.

“Crap,” Danny said.

“What?”

“Some detectives we are, we passed right by the paper towels, two aisles ago.”

“I’ll go back and get them,” Steve laughed. It was a good laugh, he was happy, he and Danny weren’t fighting. It didn’t last of course. He turned back up the aisle with the pack of paper towels in hand and there was Danny talking, and laughing, flirting with a woman.

Steve dropped the towels in the cart and pushed it away, leaving Danny behind.

“Hey, wait up!” Danny followed behind.

“I can’t believe you,” Steve said in a harsh hushed tone.

“What?” Danny was honestly flummoxed.

“I would never flirt with another woman when I was with you,” Steve jabbed a finger at Danny. The shorter man batted the finger away.

“Hey you don’t like me doing that to you, don’t do it to me. ‘Another woman’? Are you mental?”

“Person’, whatever.”

“You flirt with anything that moves.”

“That is not true.”

“Those girls at the club, they gave you their number,”

“They were flirting with me, it was not mutual and I didn’t even know about the number until later.”

“Oh yes, women just slide their hands into your front pocket for no reason,” Danny rolled his eyes, and paused. _Actually, they probably do._

“I can’t believe you did that in front of me.”

“We were talking about our kids, she has two boys. We were comparing notes. She even lives in your neighborhood, McGarrett. I thought Gracie might like a friend over here.”

Steve said nothing but examined bottle of organic ketchup on the shelf. _Why are the heathy brands always more expensive?_

“You got the wrong towels,” Danny grabbed the pack out of the basket. “You know I like the select-a-size ones.”

Steve ignored his friend as he walked off to exchange the item. Looking up he saw an older woman smiling at him, with a knowing look on her face.

“You know, my George and I were the same way,” She walked over and took Steve’s arm. “We bickered all the time.”

She was a tiny frail thing, easily in her late eighties. Obvioulsy _hapa_ , probably a mix of Hawaiian and Caucasian, but Steve couldn’t be sure. He could tell from the way she pronounced some words, that she probably spoke Japanese very well, almost natively.

“He’s from New Jersey isn’t he? I recognize the accent. I’m Martha, by the way,” She smiled brightly. Steve took her arm and walked down the aisle with her, hoping she wasn’t here alone.

“My George was from Jersey. He was stationed at Schofield Barracks, that’s how we met. Don’t worry about the bickering,” She said in a hushed tone, “That’s how you know they love you.”

“But we aren’t...”

“They only argue with people worth arguing with,” Martha smiled, “that’s what I say. Also, they’re the best sex, but I guess you know that.”

“Uhm...”

“George and I had a little house out in Makaha, rest his soul. We’d fuss and fight and argue all night, chase each other around the house. The neighbors would sit out on their lanai and watch the show we put on. But we did the same in our turn, what are we here for but to make sport for our neighbors?”

Steve nodded and smiled.

“Do you two boys have children?”

“Yes, we do. I mean he does,” Steve stammered, “A little girl, her name is Grace.”

“I love that name. Is she pretty? Oh, of course she is, look at you.” She patted his arm.

“Yes, she is.”

“Don’t worry that the ladies pay him a lot of attention. Trust me, there will always be women paying him attention.”

“Yes, ma’am, I think you’re right.”

“Besides, you turn a few heads yourself, I bet,” She surprised Steve with a pinch making him jump. “As I did too.” Martha put a hand to her hair, and made as if to fix it, just like she did when she was a coquette.

“I bet you did, Martha.”

“Ma!” A middle-aged woman in a muumuu shouted as she came down the aisle.

“Ah, that’s my daughter. I should go.” Martha said and patted Steve on the cheek.

“She wasn’t bothering you was she? She wanders off sometimes.” Martha’s daughter huffed.

“She wasn’t bothering me at all,” Steve smiled.

“Just because I’m not with you doesn’t mean I wandered off,” Martha protested. “You're not the boss of me, young lady.”

“Come one, Ma. I got your mangoes.” The daughter gently led Martha down the lane. They passed Danny who was trotting back up to Steve.

“What was that about?” Danny grinned.

“I’m not sure,” Steve took the paper towels and put them in the cart. “If you’re nice to me, I’ll tell you later.”

“Me? I’m always nice to you,” Danny protested. “I’m a freakin’ saint.”

“Still doing the not-cursing thing?”

“It’s a work in progress. We got everything?”

“I think so, let’s go. My turn to buy or yours.”

“Considering your forget your wallet 90% of the time; yours.”

At the register their arguing, bickering continued as always, only now Steve was aware of the people around him and what they must be thinking. _All because of Martha, and there she is._ He gives her a little wave.

The cashier watches Danny fuss over the cart, then looks at Steve and smiles, knowingly. It makes him a little resentful and happy all at the same time. It is odd. Steve pulls out his card and hands it to her.

“What are you doing?” Danny snaps. He reaches over and grabs Steve’s wallet. “Gimme,” He says to the cashier, and she hands the card to him. He puts it back in the wallet and pulls cash out to give her.

“You never put it on the card when you have cash.”

“How did you know I had enough?” Steve asked only to get a glare as a response. “Okay, and what if I need cash later?”

“Hello,” Danny pointed at himself, “I’m right here.” As if that was somehow an answer.

Steve looked over to see Martha laughing, her hand on her chest. Steve held his hands out and mouthed _What am I going to do?_ She blew him a kiss in response as she walked out with her daughter.

“You see what I have to put up with?” Danny said to the bag girl as they left. The two girls broke into a fit of giggles after Steve and Danny left the store.

“Such a waste,” The bag girl said.

“Oh, I don’t think any of that is going to waste,” The cashier grinned.

They talked and argued and got into the minutiae of the various cases they had all the way home. At one point, Steve put his favorite music on, well aware that many (Danny) consider his taste in music very bad, but he loves to play it, if only to wind Danny up. Predictably Danny fell for it, and they argued the rest of the way back to the house, but with grins on their faces.

Kono and Gracie were playing in the surf, as they unloaded the car, Chin waxing up the surf boards. Gracie and surfing was a discussion soon to happen, and they all dreaded it.

While Steve put the groceries away. Danny went out to the car and came back with the garment bag. In the living room, he opened the bag and pulled out an Aloha shirt. He pulled off his t-shirt and started buttoning up the Aloha shirt.

“I like it!” Steve said brightly, coming out of the kitchen.

“I thought it would be a nice present for you,” Danny beamed, and again Steve fell for it and smiled broadly. McGarrett caught himself before he said anything.

“Gracie bought it for you,” Steve said, making Danny smile.

“But I promise, if you buy me an Aloha shirt, I will wear it.”

“To work?”

“No,” Danny frowned, then held his arms out wide. “What do you think?”

Steve walked over and straightened it up.

“Still need to button it up a bit, no wears them open that low,” Steve started buttoning up the shirt. Fingers scraping the mat of Danny’s chest hair, Steve was suddenly aware how close they were. He could feel the heat radiating off Danny’s body.

Watching the vein in Steve’s neck pulse, Danny could still smell the ocean from McGarrett’s morning swim. The moment hung in the air, and their lips started to move closer, tentatively. Their eyes met and they fell into each other. Kissing lightly at first, hesitantly, both ready to recoil if the other pulled back and then it was too late.

Danny grabbed Steve’s face and kissed him deeply, sliding his tongue in Steve's mouth. McGarrett responded, grabbing Danny and pushing him back, until they slammed up against the wall by the stairs, kissing, groping each other. They slid down the wall until they were on the stairs. Danny pushed Steve off and over, and climbed on top of him.

“Wait! Wait, we can’t,” Danny stopped and stood up, quickly looking around.

“Danny, I’m sorry,” Steve was stunned, he had obviously miscalculated desperately. _What was going on?_

“Stop it you big goon,” Danny saw the look on Steve's face, he grabbed McGarrett and gave him a quick kiss. “We can’t _right now_ , Gracie is outside, with Chin and Kono. We’ll have to do this.” He nodded upstairs, “Later. We have to get through the barbecue first.”

“Oh yeah,” Steve nodded and began to straighten up his shirt. “I knew that.”

“You did not,” Danny grinned. “You panicked. You've got it so bad.”

“I do,” Steve smiled, and helped Danny straighten out his shirt, his hand again lingering on the curly hair on his partner's chest. Danny batted the hand away.

“Me too,” Danny agreed, he grabbed Steve's hand and they walked outside to join the others.


End file.
